psychotic_dictatorshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dora the explora empire
DORA THE EXPLORA EMPIRE IS AN EMPIRE RULED BY DORA THE EXPLORA OBVIOUSLY. IT'S KNOWN FOR ITS 365 SCHOOL DAYS THAT STUDY MOSTLY DEAREST LEADERISM AND OTHER STUFF (BUT MOSTLY DEAREST LEADERISM) IT ALSO SOMEHOW HAS A STOCKPILE OF DORA DEATH ROBOTS BUT THEY'RE NOT BEING BUILT AT THIS POINT. INSTEAD WE'RE MAKING GIANT DEAREST LEADER DEATH ROBOTS ALTHOUGH THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE DEAREST LEADER AT ALL BECAUSE HE'S TOO GREAT FOR HIS IMAGE TO BE PUT ONTO ANOTHER FORM!!! IT ALSO HAS A MAD SCIENTIST KNOWN AS TICO THE SQUIRREL. DORA THE EXPLORA HAS ALSO BOMBED TWO D*M**R**TI* GOVERNMENTS SO FAR BUT THOSE ARE THE ONLY KNOWN ONES THERE MIGHT BE MORE! DORA THE EXPLORA HAS ALSO DECIDED TO PUT ON THE GREATEST SHOW OF SLAVES VS GIANT DEATH ROBOTS AND THE GIANT DEATH ROBOTS WON OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE THOSE SLAVES ARE SO PATHETIC TO DO ANYTHING!!! NOW DORA THE EXPLORA EMPIRE HAS EVERYONE IN THE EMPIRE WEAR A HELMET AT ALL TIMES!!! THAT BRAINWASH EVERYONE TO WORSHIP DEAREST LEADER IN FACT EVERYONE THINKS THAT THE WHOLE EARTH LOOKS LIKE DORA AND THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS IN THE SHAPE OF DEAREST LEADER!!! OH YEAH WHOEVER GOES AGAINST DEAREST LEADER WILL HAVE THEIR HEAD EXPLODE BY OUR HELMETS ALL HAIL DEAREST LEADER!!! RULES THAT EVERY CITIZEN MUST FOLLOW IN THIS TYRANNICAL NATION You must say all hail dora the explora twice a day, if you don't you will be put into our very fine benny's labor camps Anyone who's American will be deported to another dictatorship nation in this region. Anyone who supports Trump will be executed in the way where you'll be dropped into the star hole filled with rabid stars, Everyday you must worship Dora the Explora, if you don't you get sent to benny's labor camps. If you speak against Dora the Explora you will be sent to benny's labor camps. If you run away from Benny's labor camps, you'll be sent to tico's lair where you'll be eaten by Tico the squirrel. You must eat tacos everyday, if you don't you'll be sent to Benny's labor camps even if you can't afford it. If you support communism, you are sent to the star hole. If you support capitalism, you'll be sent to the star hole. If you support d*m*c**cy, you'll be sent to the star hole, and then sent to tico's lair. If you try to get out of this empire, I swear you'll be caught and sent back here where either you'll be sent to Tico's lair or be put into Benny's labor camps. You write hail dora the explora on every paper you write, if you're caught not having it, you'll be sent to benny's labor camps. Surveillance cameras must be placed everywhere, even in the bathrooms, if you're caught messing with any of them, you're sent to benny's labor camps. Everyone must have a purple backpack, even if you can't afford it, if you don't you'll be sent to Benny's labor camps. There will be no welfare for anyone, if anyone gives charity to anyone, they'll be sent to Benny's labor camps, except to me of course. Everyone must speak spanish and pass a spanish test, if you don't you'll be sent to benny's labor camps. Everyone must watch Dora the Explora for at least 5 hours everyday, if you don't you'll be sent to tico's lair. If you watch anime, you'll be sent to benny's labor camps. If you read manga, especially communist, capitalist, or d*m*c**cy manga, you'll be sent to benny's labor camps. IF YOU SPEAK AGAINST DEAREST LEADER, YOU'LL BE SENT TO TICO'S LAIR RELATIONS GLORIOUS FRIENDS AND ALLIES (ALSO LEADERS ESPECIALLY DEAREST LEADER): DEAREST LEADER ALL HAIL DEAREST LEADER Kimjongunistan HE'S A GREAT GUY, I HOPE YOU COULD COME TO MY GLADIATOR FIGHT OF SLAVES AGAINST GIANT DEATH ROBOTS THAT LOOK LIKE DEAREST LEADER. I ALSO FIND IT AMUSING TO WATCH SLAVES BEING MADE IN HIS VATS!!! ONLY COMPLIMENT [[DEAREST LEADER]] Destructive Government Economic System (DGES) Great dragon and also destroys d*m**r***es with me INFERIOR ENEMIES: D*M**R***ES: I BOMBED TWO OF THEM MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ANYONE WHO HATES DEAREST LEADER TRANSPORTATION IN MY TYRANNICAL NATION IS... WELL I HAVE ADVANCED TRANSPORTATION SYSTEM FOR MAXIMUM EFFICIENCY FOR WEAPONS AND NUKES BEING CARRIED EVERYWHERE BUT MY PATHETIC SLAVES MUST RUN ON THEIR OWN ON SPIKY PATHS THAT WILL CUT THROUGH THEIR LEGS AND ARE TAXED!!! BUT FOR DEAREST LEADER, ME, AND ALL THE OTHER FELLOW DICTATORS, WE USE OUR MOST ADVANCED TRANSPORTATION SYSTEM EVER BUILT. GLORY TO DEAREST LEADER!!!Category:Dictatorship